Je vous interdis de me rejeter, c'est un ordre
by SankaXIII
Summary: 2em OS, toujours royai :   Riza est en "congés forcés" pour une semaine, au plus grand désarroi de Roy...ou pas.


Salutation! voila mon 2em OS :) et FMA ne m'appartiens toujours pas...

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous interdis de me repousser, c'est un ordre.<strong>

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, on lui avait accordé des congés. Enfin...on lui avait obligé à prendre des congés. Jamais elle n'avait pris l'initiative d'en demander, depuis qu'elle avait décidé de consacrer sa vie à Roy, elle se sentait obligée de rester constamment à ses côtés. En l'occurrence, dans son travail. Elle bossait dans l'armée 5 jours par semaines, n'avait jamais de retard, ni dans ses horaires ni dans son travail et se permettait même de faire des heures supplémentaires et de finir les dossiers de son tire-au-flanc de supérieure. Quand enfin le week-end arrivait, elle le consacrait uniquement au minimum qui consistait à faire les courses, nettoyer son studio, sortir Black Hayate. Elle ne s'offrait pratiquement aucune distraction. Le temps passait prématurément, elle atteignait presque les 27 ans. Jamais elle ne s'était consacrée à une vie de couple et ça ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. De toute façons elle ne se plaignait pas de son train de vie, c'est elle qui en avait décidé ainsi.

Aujourd'hui donc il était Lundi, et pour la première fois le réveil restait inaudible. D'un autre côté, après s'être réveillée à 5h45 presque tous les matins pendant 7 ans, Riza était réglée comme une horloge. La grâce mâtinée n'était même plus envisageable.

Les premiers rayons de l'aube éclairaient à peine la petite chambre et le ciel rosé par le lever d'un jour nouveau s'étendait peu a peu sur la ville endormie. Riza était était réveillée mais s'efforçait de rester au lit, histoire de se convaincre qu'elle profiterait un minimum de ces congés. Ou bien ou pour essayer d'oublier un peu Mustang. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses premières pensées lui soient destinées? Elle se résigna finalement à sauter du lit, et se dirigea vers sa cuisine d'une démarche chaloupée, se laissant aller à la morosité. Elle but seulement un café court pour tout petit déjeuné. Elle était tellement amorphe qu'elle pensa un instant à retrouver son lit, mais la sonnerie du téléphone la sortit de sa torpeur. Sa montre indiquait 7h13. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler de si bonne heure? Pris de curiosité elle décrocha l'appareil et lança un bref "Allo?"

-"Je ne vous réveille pas j'espère?"

Riza poussa un léger cri d'étonnement en reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix. Elle s'attendait a tout, mais pas a lui.

-"Colonel! que se passe t-il?

-"Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il se passe quelque chose? Je voulais juste savoir si bous profitez bien de vos congés, en tout cas vu l'heure, vous n'avez pas prévu la grâce mat' j'me trompe?

-"...Pardon?"

Riza était dubitative et devant sa réaction Roy explosa de rire. Ce qui la vexa légèrement.

-"Vous feriez mieux de vous atteler à vos dossiers au lieu d'importuner vos pauvres collègues en congés! N'oubliez pas que je suis de retour dans une semaine, ne contez pas sur moi pour être plus indulgente.

-" Vous êtes si cruel Lieutenant...Je voulais juste prendre de vos nouvelles moi...

Riza sourit devant l'intention que lui portait son supérieur. Après tout il ne s'était pas non plus séparé d'elle depuis qu'elle était a son service. Si ça se trouve...elle lui manquait._ Mais oui Riza, tu te rends conte des énormités que tu peux sortir dès fois?Ce coup de fil c'est surement un prétexte pour glander au boulot._

_-_"Je vais bien. Je passerai dans la semaine au bureau voir ou vous en êtes. Sur ce, bonne journée.

Elle raccrocha et resta un instant immobile fixant le téléphone et se remémorant la conversation. Puis un second coup de téléphone la réanima. Cette fois c'était son amie Rebecca. Elle avait appris que Riza était en congés et l'avait invité à prendre un pot au café du coin.

La matinée c'était passé rapidement, Riza avait fait quelques courses et avait enfin déballé les derniers cartons de son récent déménagement à Central.

L'après-midi elle avait rejoint Rebecca à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Elle avait cédé l'uniforme militaire pour une jupe plissée lui arrivant un peu au dessus des genoux et un petit haut blanc qu'elle avait retrouvé le matin même dans un des cartons. Plus exceptionnelle encore elle s'était lâchée les cheveux. Elle était pour ainsi dire, méconnaissable. Et elle était vraiment surprise de constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de son charme, en effet depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son amie, elle se faisait épier par le serveur du bar qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux et qui avait manqué par deux fois de se prendre une table.

-Pffff...Nan mais t'a vu ça! Et moi j'existe pas!

Eh oui, rien n'échappait jamais à Rebecca.

-"Pourquoi, il t'intéresse le serveur? T'a vu sa tête, en plus il a l'air d'une stupidité...

-" Ah! Mais arrête d'être si sérieuse! Tu ne penses jamais aux mecs ou quoi!

-"bah...si

-"Ouai...nan mais à part ton Colonel?

Riza failli s'étranger avec son café. Comment ça "son Colonel"? Mustang et puis quoi encore! Certes, il était très beau, intelligent, d'un charme fou et...et

-MAIS NON! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer? Si je suis toujours avec lui c'est uniquement parce qu'il m'a confié ses arrières!

Ces arrières hein...

-Et...si tu le regardes à la manière d'une adolescente éperdu d'amour c'est pour quoi?

Riza tira un fard, elle le regardait vraiment comme ça! Pourtant elle faisait extrêmement attention à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion et restait toujours impassible. Dans toutes circonstances. Quand son désir devenait trop important, elle demandait une permission, ou s'absentait quelques heures au stand de tire. Mais dans ce cas, comment son amie avait-elle deviné? En plus Rebecca ne faisait pas partit de l'équipe, elle n'était même pas de Centrale! Alors logiquement si elle l'avait remarqué, tout le QG devait être au courant! Riza commençait à paniquer. Non c'était impossible, si une telle rumeur courait dans les couloirs du QG et en tant qu'oeil du faucon, elle aurait était la première au courant. Rebecca culpabilisa un instant de mettre son amie si mal à l'aise, mais ne contait pas lâcher le morceau pour autant.

-"J'ai raison n'est-ce pas? dit-elle amusé.

Riza sourcilla. Elle se tue, par conséquent elle ne nia pas. Ce silence était assez explicite pour Rebecca.

-"Vous êtes de sacrés coincés du cul quand même!

Elle pouffa de rire voyant Riza complètement prise au dépourvu. Rebecca repris:

-"Et puis toi tu es tellement berné que je parie que tu n'a même pas remarqué qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi!

Cette foi si ce fut au tour de Riza de rire. **Le** Roy Mustang n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle? N'importe quoi! Elle reprit de son sérieux et rétorqua d'un ton grave:

-"T'a mis quoi dans ton café? Toi tu n'as pas remarqué qu'on avait à faire au plus grand Casanova dû pays, il a du finir dans le lit de toutes les nanas de Centrale et même au-delà de la frontière...

-"Mais il n'est jamais resté avec une gonzesse plus d'une nuit...Comment t'explique ça?

-"Je n'explique rien du tout, si Monsieur a décidé de mener une vie de débauche, qu'il fasse! Je ne suis pas sa mère moi!

-"Ah ouais, et moi je te paris ma bague que vous finirez ensemble.

Riza s'empourpra devant l'entêtement de son amie. Elle était dubitative, et puis même si par miracle c'était vrai, Mustang ne risquerai pas sa carrière pour si peu. Et s'il s'y risquait, elle le lui interdirait.

-"Tu vas finir vieille fille si tu ne tentes rien avec lui...ou oublie le un peu et vas voir ailleurs!

-"Je te remercie, ma vie est assez mouvementée avec mon boulot pour que je me prête à ce genre de futilités.

-"Mais oui, on en reparlera!"

Sur ce Rebecca dut quitter Riza, elle n'était pas en congés elle. Il était tout juste 16h, voyant qu'elle avait encore une majeure partie de l'après-midi à faire passer et vu qu'elle était mine de rien troublée par cette discussion, elle décida de faire une petite halte au QG avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle avançait d'un pas lent et Black Hayate qui la suivait de près était tout enjoué à l'idée de retrouver son QG. Hayate adorait Mustang. Hum...Tel maître tel chien. Quand enfin elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment les deux gardes qui se tenaient à l'entée l'interpelèrent. Le premier militaire bellâtre prit la parole:

-"Bonjour ma p'tite d'moizel, vous chercher quelque chose? Vous savez c'est grand ici vous risqueriez de vous perdre! tenez j'ai une idée je vais vous escorter! minauda t-il.

Riza fut éberluée sur le moment puis compris vite qu'en vertu de sa tenue l'erreur était possible...

-"Sergent Gracia! vous vous foutez de qui?

Le sergent en question afficha une moue surprise, mais compris vite son erreur quand il vit Black Hayate lui tourner autour. C'était le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Jamais il ne se serai douté qu'elle pouvait être si canon_. Bah putin, il se gêne pas le Mustang..._

_-_"L...lieu...lieutenant! Hawkeye!

Riza poussa un soupire de mécontentement. Si cet idiot réagissait comme ça, elle craignait de voir ce que Mustang allait faire. Il l'avait déjà vu de nombreuse fois habillée en civile dans le passer mais tout cela commençait à dater...Elle arriva enfin devant son bureau, la porte était ouverte et la scène qui s'offrait à elle l'exaspéra. Mustang était endormi d'un sommeil profond et une pauvre assistante se démenait pour essayer de le réveiller:

-Monsieur...Monsieur Mustang...Monsieur on vous demande, réveillez-vous...

Elle n'osait pas le toucher...Riza vint lui sauver la vie.

-"Laissez, je vais vous montrer."

Elle joignit la parole à l'acte et dégaina son flingue tirant à 5 reprise en direction du "bel endormi".

Celui-ci se réveilla de suite non sans pousser un hurlement de frayeur et tomber de sa chaise. La jeune assistante était affolé, mais devait bien reconnaitre que c'était très efficace. Mustang se rassis en fulminant et retrouvant un peu de sa vue brouillée tenta de reconnaître son agresseur. Mais il ne vit qu'une femme somptueuse se tenant devant lui, bras croisés et l'air frustré. Il était tellement subjugué par sa beauté qu'il avait déjà oublier l'agression d'il y a quelques secondes..._Putin c'est qui cette nana, je l'ai jamais vu...nan si je l'avais sauté je m'en rappellerais... _Il commença son sempiternel numéro de drague avec son plus beau sourire.

_-_"Bonjour Mademoiselle... Que me faut le plaisir d'une aussi belle femme dans mon bureau?

Riza n'en revenait pas. Il l'a connaissait depuis si longtemps, peu être même plus que son père, et il ne la reconnaissait pas...Mais d'un autre côté elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. _Une_ _aussi belle femme dans son bureau hein? je rêve?_

_-_"Colonel, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend?

Roy resta un moment interdit, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau. Apres donc une minute de réflexion, il blêmit. Il décrocha son regard de la poitrine de son interlocutrice pour le poser sur son visage...Ces yeux ambrés, des cheveux blonds, ces lèvres, ce teint de peau...Pas de doute.

-"H...Ha...Hawkeye!...Lieutenant!...Hawkeye..."

-" je ne suis partie que depuis un jour monsieur. Et vous m'avez déjà oublié? je pensais vous avoir assez traumatisé pour que vous vous souveniez encore longtemps de moi.

Il était profondément choqué. Il savait qu'elle était belle mais là elle était beaucoup trop belle. Une jupe courte et un haut décolleté...il n'aurait osé rêver mieux. Il la dévisageait du regard, si bien qu'il n'écouta pas un traitre mot de la tirade de sa subordonnée.

-" A la base je passais vérifier que vous faisiez bien votre travail, bien sûr ce n'est pas le cas, et ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

_Ouah mon dieu regardez moi ces jambes! elles n'en finissent pas!_

_-_"En faite je vais devoir quitter Centrale quelques jours et j'aurais de besoins de quelqu'un pour me garder Black Hayate. Je préfère ne pas l'emmener...

_Kyaaah elle a lâché ces cheveux, mais ils sont sublimes! pourquoi elle ne se les détache jamais! A croire qu'elle le fait exprès pour me frustrer..._

_-_"...Et donc je voulais demander à Fuery, vu qu'il adore les chiens. Mais il est actuellement en mission. Breda ce n'était même pas la peine, et Havoc...jamais, il risquerait de le bouffer. Alors j'ai pensé a vous..."

_Je suis sure qu'elle a la peau toute douce...kyah! mais c'est qu'elle est vraiment trop bien foutu..._

_-_"...Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr."

_Ces...seins..._

_-_"Vous êtes d'accord?"

_Et ces fesses..._

-"Colonel?"

C'est a ce moment que Mustang se rendit compte de son erreur...Il lança au hasard:

-"Euh...Oui oui...?"

-"Ah merci! Bon je passe chez vous vers 20h. Bonne journée."

Elle repartit aussitôt laissant son colonel complètement désemparé. _Comment ça à 20h chez moi?J'ai écouté quedal...Bah on verra bien...Oh la la si elle se ramène aussi sexy tout a l'heure je ne répondrai plus de rien. Non...non je ne dois pas la violer...Tu tiens pas à la vie mon gars!_

Mustang n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer de la journée. Il était partagé entre l'envie de l'avoir chez lui et le désarroi de ne pas savoir la raison de son passage. Quand enfin il rentra à son domicile, sa montre affichait 18h37. Inconsciemment, il avait pris sa douche et était devant son miroir depuis une demi-heure a se "refaire une beauté" _Et...je deviens une tapette ma parole!_ Il envoya tout bouler à cette idée, et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Roy Mustang venait de gâcher 30 minutes de sa vie. La sonnerie retentit avant même qu'il ait pu s'habiller décemment. Il se précipita à la porte et ouvrit à sa Riza...eu...à sa subordonnée. Celle-ci constata un instant la tenu du colonel...Une chemise blanche ouverte laissant largement apercevoir son torse musclé, une serviette de bain de la même couleur autour du cou, un pantalon noir, pieds nus. Deux solutions; Ou bien il l'avait totalement oublié et était déjà "oc**cul**pé" avec une de ses conquêtes d'un soir, ou bien la conquête d'un soir en question serai elle, et il était déjà en tenu pour.

-"Ah...désolé lieutenant j'ai travaillé tard et j'ai même pas eu le temps de me préparer...Mais je vous en prie entrez."

-"Hum..._Si vous aviez travaillé en temps et en heure, vous n'auriez pas à subir ce genre de désagrément._"

En gentleman il lui proposa de boire quelque chose, elle refusa et devant l'insistance de son colonel céda finalement à un thé. Mustang s'interrogeait de la présence d'Hayate. Riza remarqua à quel point Roy fixait l'animal alors elle le sortit de ses doutes.

-"C'est vraiment aimable de votre part d'accepter de me garder Black Hayate, sans cela j'aurais dû annuler mes projets.

_Ah c'était donc cela...Ma foi, je peux lui garder son clebs. Mais c'est pas son clebs que je veux! Et! non! mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi..._

-" Oh pas de problèmes Lieutenant, ça me fait plaisir." Il accompagna sa phrase d'un sourire charmeur.

Riza s'empourpra légèrement. Qu'il soit peu vêtu devant elle c'est une chose, mais qu'il lui lance de tels sourires c'était trop! Mustang jubilait intérieurement. _Sans déconner? je l'ai vu rougir là! je suis sobre hein? nan parce qu'en plus de 10 ans...c'est du jamais vu..._

Ils discutèrent une petite heure de la pluie et du beau temps...mais surtout de la pluie. Généralement il adorait discuter avec elle, elle avait toujours beaucoup de répartie, et lui exposait des théories qui le poussaient dans ses derniers retranchements de réflexion. C'était une femme intelligente, elle aurait pu accomplir de grandes choses. Mais de toute façon c'était trop tard, il ne pourrait pas se séparer d'elle. Il avait toujours eu du mal à placer un nom sur leur relation, mais après avoir partagé ses doutes avec Maes il en avait déduit qu'il pourrait apparenter cela à de l'amour. Un amour de dilection. Etant persuadé qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il s'était contenté d'enfouir ce sentiment derrière, bien derrière ses rêves de pouvoirs. De temps en temps il lui arrivait d'avoir un haut-le-coeur en la voyant endormie durant leur voyage en train, ou pire encore quand elle lui souriait, qu'ils se remémoraient un souvenir en commun...Ce soir c'était insoutenable, heureusement qu'elle avait cédé sa tenu sexy contre un basique jean, T-shit. Autrement il lui aurait sauté dessus.

Quand enfin elle se leva pour partir en le remerciant pour "cette agréable soirée" il bondit et la retint par le poignet. Son instinct avait parlé. En revanche lui, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il chercha à 100 à l'heure une excuse. Elle le regardait d'un air béa. Ah quoi il jouait? avec son regard plein de détresse qui lui faisait fondre le coeur...

-" Restez encore un peu il est tôt!"

Elle afficha un sourire resplendissant, profondément touché par la soudaine attitude de son Colonel.

Elle serait bien restée encore un peu mais demain elle devrait se lever tôt pour endurer un fastidieux voyage en train. Elle lui expliqua donc les raisons pour lesquelles elle devait partir. Il se résigna en un soupir bruyant et la raccompagna à la porte. Au moment où elle se retourna pour lui dire au revoir Mustang se prit le pied dans le tapis et trébucha, emportant son lieutenant dans sa chute.

Sa douleur s'estompa de suite quand il remarqua sa position. Il était presque torse nu, affalé à terre sur Riza, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. À son tour, elle fulmina un instant puis constatant la situation devint écarlate. Il la regardait d'un regard profond et insondable. Elle tentait désespérément de le soutenir mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produit. Elle était totalement noyée dans ses yeux, son coeur s'emballait à tout rompre et son masque d'impassibilité était bien loin. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou et la chaleur émanant de son corps le submergeait. Ils durent rester ainsi au moins une minute puis, guider par son désir mustang approcha doucement son visage du sien, elle ferma les yeux et lui frôla les lèvres. Le téléphone sonna les ranima les deux amants au passage. Riza ouvrit brusquement les yeux et repoussa Roy avec véhémence. Elle se précipita hors de l'appartement en courant, sans même adresser un mot a son Colonel. Celui ci était totalement pris au dépourvu. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'interpelait le plus, le fait qu'il était a deux doit de l'embrasser il y a quelques secondes de cela, ou qu'elle l'ai rejeté si violemment. Il resta à genoux au sol, fixant l'encadrure de la porte. Le téléphone sonnait pour la 7em fois puis se tu.

Le lendemain matin Riza était dans le train, elle fixait le paysage se repassant les réminiscences de la veille. Et si elle ne l'avait pas rejeté? Ils seraient sans doute allés jusqu'au bout. Elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps, et il avait fallu qu'elle prenne la fuite. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle maintenant? _Rah! mais c'est lui qui c'est cassé la gueule! c'est pas de ma faute...Mais...son regard, a ce moment..._

Elle s'endormit peu à peu bercée par les secousses du train et les images de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle resta 5 jours dans son village natal, chez de bons amis qu'elle n'avait plus côtoyés depuis des lustres. Cela lui permit de décompresser un peu, mais ses souvenirs la hantaient toujours, et quand l'heure du retour arriva elle avait atteint le paroxysme de l'anxiété.

Mustang avait repris le boulot le lendemain de leur "accident". Il avait passé la semaine dans un état second, entre morosité et angoisse. Le soir il se faisait consoler par le chien, il était a la foi le seul a le comprendre, et le seul témoin de cette scène qui les troublait tant.

Riza arriva à Central en fin d'après-midi, elle était censée passer au QG mais en vertu des risques de croiser Mustang elle renonça à cette idée. Elle erra quelques heures chez elle, puis faute de distraction elle décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle appela Black Hayate. _Ah c'est vrai...il est cher __**lui**__.._

Elle vagabonda dans les rues désertes de Centrale. On était en Juin, mais les soirées étaient fraiches. Ses pulsions l'avaient conduite dans un parc non loin de cher Mustang. Et comme c'était prévisible Roy choisit ce moment-là pour sortir Hayate. Il arriva jusqu'au parc, une bouteille de Whisky a la main. Mais l'attitude peu commune du clebs le sortit de sa torpeur, Hayate avait accouru vers la silhouette qu'il reconnaissait comme étant sa maitresse. Les nuages se dissipèrent et a nouveau la lune éclaira Centrale. Roy devina le visage de Riza émanant de l'ombre. Il la considéra, effaré, troublé, heureux, et toujours muet. Il ne pouvait rien dire, tant mieux, il n'avait rien à dire. Elle joua a soutenir son regard, les bras croisés, sereine et sans rancune. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de ne pas se sentir plus tourmentée que cela après son trouble de la semaine. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le mieux pour eux deux était de nier, encore une fois. Alors elle tenta la carte de l'indifférence.

-"Black Hayate! Aux pieds mon chien."

L'animal accourut et se jeta dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Roy observait la scène, le chien passant la langue sur le visage rougi de Riza. Elle le grattait sur la tête et Hayate remuait la queue de contentement. _Je veux...être ce chien. _Il était encore sobre mais divaguait complètement._ Et moi j'ai même pas le droit à un bonjour?_Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées elle se détacha de l'animal et le salua respectueusement comme le ferait un subordonné à son supérieur. Mustang n'était pas du tout satisfait. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle cache incessamment ses sentiments! Il se prenait vraiment la tête, c'était pourtant évident. _Elle ne m'aime pas. _Maesl'avait persuadé du contraire, mais bon il avait aussi dit qu'il resterait à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, et il était mort. Maes s'était trompé, voila tout.

Remarquant le silence pesant qu'il avait installé il la salut a son tour, tout aussi sagement. Riza eut un haut-le-coeur. Il n'avait pas l'air enjoué de la revoir. D'ailleurs elle avait la désagréable impression d'être de trop. Elle lança un regard furtif à sa bouteille d'alcool. Ouais, de toute évidence il s'était planifiée une soiré de débauche; alcool, bars louche et catin. Elle n'était pas du programme. Puis elle médita un instant sur les paroles que Rebecca lui tenait quelques jours plus tôt.

_Bon, j'ai gagné une bague..._

_-_"Je passerais récupérer Hayate demain, encore merci de me l'avoir garder. Sur ce, bonne soirée Colonel."

Elle lui tourna le dos, un sanglot la parcourra et une boule restait coincée dans sa gorge. Elle emboita le pas et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Un son de bouteille brisé lui parvint. Elle se retourna pour constater que Mustang avait laissé échapper la sienne et se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas accéléré. A seulement quelques mètres d'elle il accourra et se jeta littéralement sur elle, l'entourant de ces bras, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux lâchées. Il passa ces bras autour d'elle et resserra désespérément son étreinte. Elle le sentait tremblant. A vrai dire il était persuadé qu'il se ferait rejeter aussitôt, il refusait, et la serrait si fort contre lui qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Riza se laissa faire. Les mots ne suffiraient pas a exprimer sa jubilation. Alors les larmes s'en chargèrent. Elle pleura plusieurs minutes dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas des larme de joie, ni de douleur, pas même de peine. C'était des larmes de frustration, car elle se refusait à la réalité. Elle n'était là que pour le protéger ou être son garde-fou en toutes circonstances. Elle ne se considérait ni assez belle ni assez intelligente pour être digne de lui...a ce niveau de complicité. Il desserra un peu son étreinte et elle plaça ses mains contre son torse pour le repousser.

-"Je vous interdis de me jeter. C'est un ordre."

-"Vous abusez de votre pouvoir Monsieur"

Elle appuya sa phrase du geste et le repoussa plus fort. Ses bras tremblaient, sa raison et son corps étaient en total conflit. Elle fermait les yeux et priait pour qu'il l'abandonne. Au lieu de ça il lui releva le menton et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle s'écartait de lui brusquement mais la ressaisit et repris son baiser. La scène se répéta maintes fois, puis elle se résigna finalement. Elle ne se débattait plus et commençais a répondre timidement, puis avec acharnement a son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent le plus longtemps possible, reprenant à peine leur souffle, c'était toute leur crainte et leur tourment qu'ils se partageaient et le sentiment de déréliction s'estompait. Ils se laissaient accroire des inquiétudes de l'autre. Si elle le comprenait d'un simple regard, elle s'étonnait d'ainsi se sonder en lui en un baiser.

Le manque d'oxygène marqua la fin de leur étreinte. Ils haletaient, peinant à reprendre un rythme cardiaque raisonnable, sans se quitter des yeux. Ils affichaient un air grave, se refusant à montrer leur émoi. C'était une grosse erreur d'avoir agi si déraisonnablement, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il fallait qu'ils se quittent et garde cette soirée comme une réminiscence d'un rêve enfoui.

Riza pris l'initiative de le quitter en première. Elle ne le salua pas, mais lui fit comprendre par son regard qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Elle se permit même de lui sourire. Il la regardait s'éloigner au loin sans protester. Il avait déjà obtenu bien plus que ce qu'il attendait. Quand elle fut hors de vue, il considéra un instant sa bouteille éclatée a terre, puis sourit. Elle ne serait plus utile maintenant.

Le lendemain Riza était de très bonne humeur, elle passa au QG récupérer Black Hayate. Havoc n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du Colonel, allant jusqu'à lui supplier à genoux de revenir, qu'il n'en pouvait plus de finir à pas d'heure pour terminer le boulot de Mustang. Elle le rassura en l'informant de son retour pour le surlendemain. Roy ne fit aucune allusion à la soirée de la veille. Elle reprit le travail le lundi, la vie suivait son cour, elle avait raconté toute l'histoire à Rebecca qui était complètement blasé d'apprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Mais de temps à autre, quand ils étaient seuls, ils s'échangeaient un regard complice leur rappelant qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Qu'ils s'aimeraient toujours.

END

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Riza:<span>** n'importe quoi._

_**Sanka:** Pas la peine de nier j'ai tout vu..._

_**Riza:** *dégaine son arme* Alors tu doit mourir, une dernière volonté?_

_**Sanka:** Des reviews! Plein de Reviews!_


End file.
